


You Always Try Your Best

by GoldSunshine



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: Compliments and praise didn’t come easy to Taekwoon. When people told him how good he was at singing, or how handsome he was, he would immediately retort back. He turned red and hid his face from view. People would tease him about it till’ no end. He just didn’t like them. Unless, they were from Hakyeon





	You Always Try Your Best

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this for months but ive been to lazy to finish it but i finally did. Its not as good as i had it in my head but oh fucking well i know im a trash writer but im trying to improve so. Taekwoon with a praise kink my shit man so i wrote this.

Compliments and praise didn’t come easy to Taekwoon. When people told him how good he was at singing, or how handsome he was, he would immediately retort back. He turned red and hid his face from view. People would tease him about it till’ no end. He just didn’t like them. Unless, they were from Hakyeon

 

Hakyeon was very sweet. He always saw the best in others, and he liked for them to know what their best was. At first, this didn’t sit well with Taekwoon. He wasn’t use to getting this kind of attention. His family always told him how he was too quiet and shy. The kids at school would say he looked mean and scary. But then came Hakyeon, this bubbly guy that called his voice gorgeous and commended his dancing skills. It took some getting used too.

 

It upset him sometimes. Interviewers would say “such a soft voice doesn’t match that hard face.”. He knew they meant no harm, but his feelings were still hurt. Hakyeon would always jump in though, with “our Taekwoonie is so pretty” or “I think he’s nice looking”. Taekwoon couldn’t really feel bad after that.

 

It was weird that the only person Taekwoon liked getting honeyed words from was Hakyeon. When it was a host for whatever show they were on, it made him cringe. It was rare for the members to say such things, seeing as almost everything was a joke between them. When Hakyeon would say such nice things to him though, he would get butterflies throughout his stomach and his face would burn while he tried to hide his smile.

 

The flattering came more frequently after they started dating, and Taekwoon’s face was almost always burning when Hakyeon was around. Their stylist said they were the cutest couple they’d ever seen and Hakyeon obviously agreed. The members made fun of them a lot, but honestly, they were so elated to see them both happy together.

 

He thinks the change came after they started having sex or making love, as Hakyeon liked to call it. They were both willing to switching positions, although Taekwoon preferred bottoming, but it was obvious that Hakyeon had the more dominant role. They had tried many different things, always having a discussion about it before they tried anything. Taekwoon’s face would be glued to the table while Hakyeon talked about tying him up or gagging him like it was nothing.

 

The realization hit them both first when they were in Taekwoon’s bed, being as quiet as possible. The others had been binging some drama all day, and they wouldn’t be going to bed anytime soon.

 

Hakyeon had three fingers in Taekwoon, stretching him and teasing his prostate relentlessly. Taekwoon was biting down on his wrist, trying to muffle his moans. Hakyeon was mumbling into his neck incoherently, never stopping his hand. He moved up to Taekwoon’s ear chuckling softly. “ _ You sound so cute when you’re trying to be quiet _ .”

 

Taekwoon let out breathy whines, pushing back onto Hakyeon’s fingers. He was flushed pink down his chest. “ _ You look so pretty like this _ .” Hakyeon mumbled, moving down to nibble at Taekwoon’s collar bones.

 

“ _ You’re such a good boy for me _ .”

 

Taekwoon didn’t know where it came from. But after those words, he came harder than he ever had before. His back arched and he let out a choked moan, grabbing onto Hakyeon’s arm. It shocked him, his orgasm had come out of nowhere. Hakyeon was shocked as well, probably more shocked than Taekwoon. He let Taekwoon calm down a little and relax before speaking. “Do you want to talk about this now or later?”

 

Taekwoon, who would like to postpone the conversation for the rest of his life, chose later.

 

The conversation they had the next morning was the hardest conversation Taekwoon ever had, literally and figuratively. Hakyeon has no shame when it comes to talking about their sex life.

 

“So, I just wanna get this straight. You like when I call you pretty and tell you how good you’re being when we make love?”

 

“If you ask me one more time I will never fuck you ever again.”

 

And that’s how they discovered Taekwoon’s kink. Although, sometimes Taekwoon wishes Hakyeon never knew because he’s such a  _ tease.  _

 

He’s keen to whispering in his ear while they’re in public.“Taekwoonie, you did so well in the interview. Don’t you think you deserve a reward for being so good for me? Hm?”. Things like this made Taekwoon want to ball up into himself, but Hakyeon always had a hand there to keep him grounded, to keep him calm until they got home. And when they did get home, Taekwoon finally let go.

 

Tonight was one of those nights. Taekwoon had went on a show earlier that day. He was alone and nervous, but he tried so hard to be active with the other guest. He think he did a pretty good job.

 

As he walked into the dorm, he was immediately met with an armful of Hakyeon. “How was the show? They didn’t make you uncomfortable did they? Did you have fun? I’m so proud of you, I know you did so good!” he chirped happily.

 

“Are you going to watch it tomorrow?” Taekwoon interrupted, walking with Hakyeon into his room.

 

“Of course! I have a schedule tomorrow, but I promise to watch it before I come home. You’ll be here before nine, right?”

 

“Yes.” Taekwoon smiled. Hakyeon’s excitement was cute, his eye’s lit up and he looked so happy.

 

When Taekwoon got home the next day, Hakyeon was still out. He didn’t pay it much mind. He ate with Sanghyuk and watched an episode of the new drama that came out with Jaehwan before retiring to his room. It was around 10:30 when Hakyeon got home. Busting into his room and kissing him fiercely. “Baby, you did so good, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Taekwoon didn’t know what to say. Not that he could really speak with Hakyeon’s mouth on his. Hakyeon was trying to talk and kiss at the same time and Taekwoon would have laughed if Hakyeon’s hand hadn’t made it’s way to his hair to tilt his head up. “You did so well, Taek. Come on.”

 

He led Taekwoon to his room, immediately pushing him to the bed. He reconnected their mouths, biting at Taekwoon’s bottom lip. His hands made their way under Taekwoon’s shirt, thumbs pressing to his stomach. He moved them up, rubbing at his nipples until Taekwoon was gasping softly into his mouth. “Please.”

 

Hakyeon moved from Taekwoon’s mouth focusing his attention on getting Taekwoon’s shirt off. “I was so happy seeing you laugh with them, you even sang a part from your play! You did so well!” he said, successfully pulling Taekwoon’s shirt off.

 

Taekwoon’s chest swelled with pride at Hakyeon’s words. His dick may have swelled too.

 

Hakyeon’s hands roamed his chest, rubbing over his nipples and lightly clawing at his sides.”I knew you could do it, you’re always so good. My good boy, yeah?” 

 

Taekwoon gasped in answer, Hakyeon’s teeth nipping at his collarbones.

 

“C’mon, let’s get these pants off.” he urged, tugging at Taekwoon’s sweatpants.

 

He quickly kicked the pants off, his boxers as well, leaving him completely naked. He spread his legs to fit Hakyeon’s body between them.

 

“My pretty boy,” Hakyeon whispered, peppering kisses down Taekwoon’s chest toward his cock, “Always so ready for me.”

 

Hakyeon stripped himself got his hands on a bottle of lube before Taekwoon could even blink. He poured the lube over his fingers before dropping the bottle on the bed. He spread his legs, waiting for Hakyeon, but Hakyeon shook his head. “No baby,” he said.

 

Taekwoon’s confused expression made him chuckle as he brought his hand behind him. He groaned as he pushed a finger into himself, his eyes closing briefly. 

 

“Hakyeon, what are you…” Taekwoon trailed off, eyes blown as Hakyeon sunk down onto his own finger.

 

“What does it look like, baby?” he gasped, adding a second finger.

 

It was on rare occasions that Hakyeon bottomed, and Taekwoon surely wasn’t expecting this. He watched Hakyeon fuck himself on his fingers, letting out breathy moans. He clenched his hands into the sheets, holding himself back from grabbing onto Hakyeon. Hakyeon was putting on a show, throwing his head back and letting out long whines.

 

“Hakyeon, please,” Taekwoon whispered.

 

“Please what? You want to fuck me, hm? Will you be a good boy and let me ride you?” he asked, smirk never leaving his lips.

 

“Yes, please Hakyeon,” he said, “I’ll be good, please.”

 

Hakyeon removed his fingers and poured lube into his hand, wrapping it around Taekwoon’s cock. Taekwoon gasped, thrusting up into Hakyeon’s fist as Hakyeon came up to kiss him. “Are you ready?”

 

Taekwoon gasped out a ‘yes’ and Hakyeon leaned back, hovering over Taekwoon’s cock and slowly lowering himself. He grabbed Taekwoon’s hands and placed them on his hips before placing his own on Taekwoon’s chest.

 

His movements started small, a slow grinding of his hips to get used to the feel. Taekwoon’s nails dug into Hakyeon’s hips as he fought down the urge to buck his own hips up.

 

Hakyeon’s palms pushed into his chest as he lifted himself and came back down onto Taekwoon’s cock. His thighs flexed as he bounced on Taekwoon’s lap. “C’mon Taekwoon,” he moaned, “Fuck me.”

 

Taekwoon bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed thrusting up into Hakyeon. Hakyeon grabbed onto his shoulders, using them as leverage, as he met Taekwoon’s thrust.

 

Taekwoon whimpered, looking up and watching Hakyeon’s face. He was glistening and his lips were bitten red.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby, so good,” he praised, dragging his nails down Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon’s back arched, his rhythm faltering. Hakyeon leaned down and kissed Taekwoon’s neck, moving his hips in circles.

 

Taekwoon turned his head to the side, biting into the pillow to keep his moans down. Hakyeon kissed up to his ear and whispered, “Yeah, baby. Quiet down. You wouldn’t want everyone hearing how pretty you sound.”

 

Taekwoon was nearing his edge quickly, his hips having no rhythm as they pistoned into Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon himself looked unfazed, rolling his hips and leaving tiny bites across Taekwoon’s chest.

 

“I’m gonna c-come,” Taekwoon stuttered, “Hakyeon, ah-”

 

“It’s ok, baby, you can come, you deserve it. You were so good, come for me.”

 

Taekwoon’s body clenched as his orgasm washed over him. His fingers gripped Hakyeon’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, while he thrust up weakly.

 

Hakyeon cooed at him, pushing his hair back off his face and kissing his forehead. He continued to lazily grind against Taekwoon, taking his own cock into his hand and quickly jerking himself to completion.

 

They lay there for a while catching their breath before Taekwoon rolled them onto their sides. “If I knew you’d do that I would have went alone years ago.”

 

Hakyeon let out a laugh, pulling Taekwoon into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave request either here or on my tumblr (goldsunshine). I don't know how fast ill get to it but ill try my best. Thank you@@


End file.
